I'll Meet You in the Darkest Corner
by Kagen Brown
Summary: Just an assassin trying to make the world a little brighter before he dies. Just a woman trying to bring hope to an entire species. ThaneXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just an idea that I was rolling around in my head and I decided to try writing it. I'd like to know if anyone would read it if I continued.**

I make my way swiftly through the building's ventilation shafts, just as I had done for many of my other contracts. My most recent targets were always the same; business men and women who don't care how many people they have to murder or lives they have to ruin in order to secure a rung at the top of the ladder. This one was no different.

Malrus Niphontae, a turian who had ordered the extermination of a small town to make room to expand his mining industry. Mercs had been sent in to do the dirty work and afterwards it had been made to look like a tragic accident. Many more incidents of this nature had been indirectly caused by Niphontae, and all of them had been covered up exceptionally well, but that hadn't stopped my client from investigating. According to them, they had hit numerous road blocks in the search for the truth Niphontae was doing everything in his power to stop them, eventually restoring to hiring professional assassins to kill them. Somehow my client was able to survive. They didn't have enough evidence to go to a court about Niphontae's actions, but they had enough to convince me.

As I near my target's office, I can hear voices, arguing below me. A turian male, not Niphontae, a guard most likely. He was speaking with two Asari. I paused for a moment. There were no vent covers near my position so I couldn't get a visual on the trio, but I could hear them well enough to catch the gist of their conversation. It seemed Niphontae knew that someone was coming after him. That wasn't surprising though. His attempts at eliminating my client had obviously failed and they had let up their assault on his operations as if they knew that the battle was about to end.

I continued on my way. If Niphontae was getting anxious, he might decide to go into hiding. That wouldn't hinder me very much but I would rather just get this over with. I wasn't far from the office and when I arrived, I peered through the vent cover and surveyed the room. There were four guards posted in each of the four corners. I thought about how I was going to take them out. I couldn't drop down without being seen. That normally wouldn't be a problem, but I wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible and if they all saw me, I would have to fight them. I reached back my pack. I didn't normally carry one but for some reason, I had felt the need to bring it this time. Inside I had an assortment of weapons that had long lain unused. When I pulled my hand out, a smoke grenade rested in my palm. I sent out a prayer to Amonkira before pushing out the vent and tossing the grenade into the room. After that, it was simple. Enter the room, take out the guards and then Niphontae; another contract fulfilled.

Getting out was just as easy, and as I walked away, disappearing into the shadows, my mind shifted to the next assignment. The next client, waiting for me on Omega. The next target, whoever they might be. The next kill.

I wait patiently, always in the darkest corner, always with the best view, watching the various groups of Soldiers and civilians; of Turians and Humans and Asari as they dance and drink, tell stories and laugh. All part of a fruitless attempt to wash away their worries.

_A hand rests on my shoulder. Her soothing smile. "It is nice to forget all of your problems…just for one night."_

The music that surrounds me is loud enough to push back the memories that fight for my attention. Memories of my dear Irikah, dancing in a club similar to this one.

_She seemed to float on the dance floor, weaving through the sea of bodies such grace that even I, the greatest assassin in the galaxy was put to shame. I followed, my eyes fixed on hers; two sunset colored orbs that threatened to swallow me. If they had tried I would have allowed it._

_I didn't dance, but I would for her._

The deep pounding of the bass yanks me back to the present and I continue examining the crowd around me. There is no one here that can move like her. There will never be anyone who can move me like she could. I don't have to wait long before my client makes his appearance; a human male in his early thirties. He approaches me, lacking the shady demeanor of my usual employers. The man had contacted me a few days ago requesting to meet and discuss a contract. Having just completed my previous contract and with no other obligations at the time, I had accepted.

"Thane Krios?"

I incline my head slightly, as is my way of greeting, then turn and head for the back door of the club. I already know where it leads. Someplace deserted where we could talk about what he needed me to do. As I exit, I cast one last glance toward the dance floor.

_She grips my hand and pulls me to the center of the floor, a wide but lovely smile spreading slowly. "I know you can dance; the most graceful man in the galaxy has to have a few good moves."_

I can almost see Irikah; twirling elegantly like in the memory.

_I would for her._

My client follows me out the door and we find ourselves in an alley. He leans against one wall and I stand facing him, my hands clasped behind my back waiting for him to inform me as to what my task will be.

"You're considered to be the best assassin in the galaxy. All of the others I have hired have failed to eliminate their target, so I'm turning to you. Surely you can handle it."

He was challenging me but I knew better than to let pride take over.

"I will attempt to eliminate the target. Know that the fee will be returned in full if I fail. I trust you are aware of the cost of my services."

The man tosses a credit chit toward me and I snatch it out of the air, checking its contents before shoving it into a jacket pocket. He then hands me a photo of a Human woman in her late 20's with fair skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Her name is Natalie Grimon. She's a scientist working to develop biological weaponry to be used against other species. I haven't been able to find any proof; at least not the kind that could be used in convicting her, but she has to be stopped, hence the assassins. She uses a medical center as a front for her operations. I can send you all of the information I have on her."

I simply nod, handing the picture back to him. He takes it and tucks it away "Good. You can expect the files in the morning. Report back to me when the job's done."

He turns and heads back into the club. I take a moment to pray.

"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters. Guide me in finding the one whose heart is filled with wickedness. When I face her, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should I succeed in sending her across the ocean, grant me forgiveness."

With that, I melt into the shadows and leave this place.

**Ok people of the fanfiction world. Let me know what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got a couple of reviews that said to continue so I'll continue. If you have any comments or suggestions please don't hesitate to review. Thanks! Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

**Natalie's Pov**

I hang my coat on its designated rung in my office. It's been a busy day, as usual and I feel a sense of relief wash over me as I collapse into my desk chair. Not only had today been busy, what with catering to the needs of my patients, but it had been quite a productive day as well. The medicine that my department has been working on is coming along well and we've just recently started testing the newest version on our volunteers. I hope that we will be finished in the next few months.

I glance at the clutter that covers my workspace. Data pads and paper pads with equations and formulas scribbled in every available space; years of research that amounted to what could be considered a miracle. If only the current batch of medication works; I am sure it will.

I take some time to organize the data, file what needs to be filed, and clear my desk for tomorrows work. When I finish, I stand and exit my office, locking the door behind me. The medical center is really just a section of the large building owned by the organization funding my research. The building was divided in half; one part for the hospital and patient rooms and one part for me and the rest of the staff. It is more convenient that way. I am always close by in case of emergencies. There were hardly any emergencies, but it is better to be safe than sorry.

I make my way toward the living area of the building, passing through the decontamination room that divided the building. Once through there, I navigate through the various rooms and hallways to reach my quarters. My employers wanted to make sure I was as comfortable as possible and gave me the largest bedroom I have ever seen. A King size bed sits in the center of a circular room and around the edges was a vanity a small kitchen and a seating area. There is a huge walk in closet and a bathroom fully-equipped with a separate tub, shower and Jacuzzi. Honestly, I would have been fine with something like my old apartment; small and cozy, but I will admit that it is nice to unwind in a hot tub after a stressful day in the clinic.

Today I simple took a quick shower, eager to get some rest for the big day tomorrow. The day when we will see whether or not our medicine is affecting our volunteers, and whether or not that effect is positive or negative. Once I am positive that the hot water has washed away anything the decontamination room hasn't, I wrap a towel around myself and make my way to the closet and pull out a pair of shorts and a tank-top to sleep in. A few more nighttime rituals; brushing my teeth, washing my face, etc, and I am ready to lie down. Tomorrow is an important day. I need to be ready for anything.

* * *

I'm not sure why I wake up when I do. It is 3:00 in the morning and everything around me seems quiet. I push myself upright and clap twice to turn the lights on. Glancing around the room, I can see that everything looks normal. I throw the covers back and swing my legs off of the bed to stand up before walking into the kitchen area. I pull a glass out of one of the cupboards and fill it with water from the refrigerator while eyeing the room suspiciously. Something feels wrong. I move back toward the bed, ready to try sleeping again, but suddenly a hand reaches around me and grabs at my neck. I duck, but not quite fast enough and whoever is behind me grabs a handful of my hair. I cry out as they yank my head up and back, causing me to fall back into them. Their other hand snaked its way around my waist, keeping me from getting away, and the hand that is in my hair, travels downward until it encircles my throat. My own hand claws at the fingers that are slowly beginning to squeeze; four fingers, like every one of my patients. Drell; whoever my assailant is, they are Drell. Luckily I have an extensive knowledge of the species. The glass I had filled with water is still in my hand though the contents are mostly on the rug now. That didn't matter. I tighten my grip on the glass and thrust my arm back over my shoulder, slamming the cup into what I hope is their neck. The fragile glass shatters into several large shards; one of them slicing through my palm. It worked though. My attacker pushes me forward and I fall to my knees and immediately start crawling toward the door. I barely make it five feet before they are on me again. I flip onto my back so I can get a look at them. Just as I had guessed, a drell, male, probably trained as an assassin under the Compact. But why is he targeting me?

He puts all of his weight on me, effectively immobilizing me. His hands once again find my neck and he starts strangling me again. With my breath so restricted, things quickly become hazy and I work at trying to pull my hands out from under him. I only succeed with one and as those freed fingers claw futilely at the hands that would bring about my end, I stare up into the eyes of my soon to be murderer. Cold, emotionless eyes. Yes, defiantly an assassin under the compact; though not any longer…

I close my eyes as my strength fades and my lungs fight for oxygen. I still have so much to do. I still have people I need to save; promises to fulfill…

The door bursts open and the hands around my neck loosen just enough to get a small stream of air into my lungs. I blink rapidly, trying to break through the suffocation induced stupor to see who my savior might be. Standing in the doorway is a little Drell girl, looking quite startled at the scene she had just walked in on. She is the daughter of one of my patients who has been living here while her father is being treated. I suck in enough breath to speak to her.

"Rida, what are you doing up so late? Is something wrong?"

She glanced back and forth between me and the giant green drell on top of me, who, under the girl's frightened gaze, relaxed his grip on me even more.

"It's ok Rida." I adopt a soothing tone and she focuses on me. "This is just a…friend of mine. What's wrong?"

"Bates told me to tell you that Habon suddenly went into the red zone. They need you."

I can feel my eyes widen with shock. Habon is one of my favorite patients, always telling me stories about his home and family. He is currently suffering through the more severe stages of Kepral's Syndrome and, as much as I hate to admit it, he might only have a few more days. I glance back up at my attacker, who I realize had been closely examining me.

"Please, I need to go to him. I need to help him."

Those hands tighten again, not strangling, but not letting me go.

"You can come, if you like. I won't try to run or anything. I just want to do my job."

He seems to consider my request and I wait patiently to see if he will accept the compromise. After what seems like hours, he releases me, rolling off to the side so I stand up. He rises with me and follows as I briskly stride out of the room.

"Alright Rida, you need to get to bed. I'll take care of Habon."

The child nods quickly, casting one last glance at my Drell shadow before darting down the hallway toward the room she shares with the other children staying here.

As I make my way back along the path I had traveled earlier, I take a peek back at the assassin. He follows me silently, watching my every move. I won't be able to get away from him and there is something about him that convinces me that the hospital guards won't be able to handle him. Not like the other assassins. I had even been able to fight a few of them off myself. They had been human and they had been fast and skilled; but a need to survive, to live on so I can protect the people I care about had made me faster, and stronger. There is no way I'll let anyone end my journey before I finish what I started. I'll find some way to handle the Drell.

The decontamination room seems to take even longer than usual and when it finishes, I dart out, yanking a spare coat off of the wall and shoving my arms into the sleeves. From here it's a short walk to Habon's room. Inside my assistant, Neal Bates, is running around the room, pulling out tools and equipment that aren't necessary in treating Habon. I grab his shoulders as he passes me and shake him roughly.

"Bates you need to get it under control. I know you're still new, but you need to remain calm in situations like these. Now get me 10 cc's of the base cure."

He shakes his head wildly for a moment, before running off to retrieve what I asked for, nearly colliding with my stoic companion. I approach Habon's bed where he is fighting to keep his breath calm in between bouts of coughing, but I can tell that it's getting harder for him to even suck in air. Luckily, one of the pieces of equipment that Bates had prepared was a ventilator that the Hanar had developed specifically for Drell. I hook Habon up to it and turn it on. Now he won't need to worry about breathing, but there was still the task of increasing the amount of oxygen getting into his blood.

As if on cue, Bates bursts back into the room, syringe in hand. I snatch it from him and push the needle into the softer skin on the inside of Habon's elbow. After that, I step back and search the room for my assassin. He has taken up a post in the corner of the room, still watching me intently. Bates is in another corner, eyeing both Habon and the assassin nervously.

"He's going to be ok right? I've never had any experience with Drell so…"

I smile at him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine in a moment. You did good Bates. Are you still ok with having the night watch?"

"Yes Dr. Grimon. I'll be sure to alert you if anything else goes wrong."

I nod, offering one last pat on his shoulder before exiting the room, my shadow following close behind. Outside, I lean against the wall and lift my hands to cover my face. I consider Habon to be my friend but even though the thought of him suffocating to death is painful, I have to put on a brave front for the people who work for me. There are no employees in the immediate area right now; only the Drell.

"Do you still want to kill me?"

"You are my target."

"I'm trying to cure Kepral's Syndrome. Lung transplants work, but it's too expensive. Most Drell can't afford it. I'm trying to create a cheaper cure. One that everyone can get."

"No progress has been made."

"There has been progress, it just isn't public yet. The Base cure that I gave to Habon, it actually cures certain Drell. One injection is all they need and they haven't had any problems since. But it doesn't help everyone. It alleviates symptoms in some Drell while in others it does absolutely nothing, but it is progress. We are working toward developing a universal cure and I don't want to die until that goal is complete. So please, don't kill me."

**So there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it, if so, please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
